Something
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Something New, Something There, Something There: Finale My entry for The Amino challenge. Please No Hate Complete! Possible extra chapter soon or might be separated ;D
1. Something New

"Gah!" Chloe screamed. She ran through an alley afraid of whatever was after her. She couldn't see what 'it' was. She knew she was afraid though. She knew it wasn't good.

Whatever it was it seemed to hate her. How could anyone hate _her_ though. She's the Mayor's daughter. She hadn't brought Beebee with her today because the kwami's had to go to Master Fu for the day. Something about Hawk Moth affecting their powers.

She ran and ran glancing every five seconds to see if 'it' was still there.

A menacing cackle came from the darkness, sending chills up her spine.

"Omph!" She ran into a wall and everything went black.

* * *

She awoke, hours later, to a wet towel on her forehead. The room was well lit and she was laid out on a small bed. A red blanket covered her from the neck down. Nathaniel, the red haired artist from her classroom, sat on a desk. His back turned to her. He seemed busy.

Chloe looked around unsure of where she was and why he was here with her.

The walls were covered in art of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Some were of the class in their akumatized forms. Marinette, Adrien and Ms. Bustiè were the only ones who were not in an akumatized form. Not like they have been akumatized anyways.

There were drawings of her as well. Well...Queen Bee anyways. She was drawn in beautifully. Her suit had so much detail like hours were spent on it. There was drawings of who could possibly be Queen Bee along with Ladybug, Chat Noir and Volpina. She turned to the nightstand. There was a small plate of food. It was rice, beans and fried chicken. Along with a cup of orange juice and potato chips on the side.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got you what I could find." She heard Nathaniel say. She turned to him. His back was still facing her. He was still working on something. "You don't have to eat it. I know people like _you._ Don't eat that."

"I've eaten chicken before." She said in a matter of factly. "I'm not a big fan of it but I do eat it when its necessary." She was now sitting up. He didn't turn. He just looked straight down into whatever he was working on.

It stayed quiet for a while. You could only hear his pencil scribbling down onto the paper and the fork against the plate as she ate in a quiet manner. She wouldn't admit it but the food was really good. The hotel's chef had never made a simple dish like this.

She felt like a pig for the way she was eating. Nathaniel smiled, glancing towards her, seeing she was enjoying the simple meal.

"Thank you." She said as she had finished eating. She gently placed the plate back onto the night stand and took a final drink from the juice.

"Your welcome." He put down whatever he was working and walked over to her. He took the plate and cup and began to make his way out of the room. "Try to get more rest. You hit your head pretty bad." Chloe watched him disappear out the door before it shut closed.

She didn't know why he was doing this for her. She barely knew him. She teased him about his drawings and about the time he had a crush on Marinette.

Nathaniel is the shy one of the classroom. He talked to no one, unless it was a group project.

He passed his classes on average grades because he spent a lot of his time on his drawings.

She would have fallen asleep if her curiosity hadn't gotten the best of her. She stood up and walked around the small bedroom. It was big enough for the 15 year old artist to spend his lonely time in.

Many drawings by him were all over the walls. Mainly about the famed 4 super heroes, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina and Queen Bee. There was a lot of Queen Bee to be exact. More than any other.

"Isn't she awesome?" She heard Nathaniel say. She was caught staring at a particular one. One were it was her and Nathaniel.

Nathaniel had been caught up in a couple of akumas before and Queen Bee was always the one to rescue him. She didn't know why she liked to rescue him. Chat Noir could of done it. But she always insisted on doing it herself. She had grown a soft spot for the young artist and she wasn't sure why.

"I...guess." She answered still looking at the drawing. "You know her?" She turned to him.

"Oh I wish." Nathaniel smiled brightly. She didn't know this side of him. He seemed like a fanboy of bee themed superheroine. "I've met her a couple of times. She's saved my life about a dozen more." He smiled taking one of the drawings of Queen Bee down and handed it to her. "This is the first drawing I did of her. Its a bit bad but she still looks good."

Chloe marveled looking at the drawing. There was so much and work and deviation towards the simple drawing. _First drawing of her?_

How could that be true? It was as if he had been drawing her for years. Her costume was wonderfully detailed and her mask hid her civilian features. Her one ponytail was high up and was wonderfully realistic.

"Wow." Was all she said with shinning eyes. Nathaniel smiled at her. Seeing her eyes shinning as she looked over the drawing. It seemed as she was highly impressed with it. The look in her eyes reminded him of Queen Bee and him looked at each other the first time they had met. Like something had clicked in their hearts.

A small spark going through both of their bodies.

" _Stay here." She had told him the after the long staring contest they had._

Ever since that day he had been drawing her. Wondering about her. What was she like in her civilian self. Who she was. What she liked. What didn't she like. He wanted to know who she was. Where she came from. Why did SHE save him and not Ladybug or Chat Noir. He wanted to know everything about her.

When he saw Chloe in danger a few hours ago, it reminded him of how he was in danger before and Queen Bee helped him. He couldn't just stand by and watch as Chloe was in danger. He held off the akumatized civilian until Chat Noir and Ladybug appeared and took Chloe back to his place. Queen Bee would be happy that he helped someone out right? She would like it.

And she did.

A few weeks after Chloe's 'visit' at his place, he was yet again involved in another akuma attack. Why he kept getting involved in them, he did not know. But he didn't mind them anymore. It gave him a good enough excuse to be rescued by the Queen Bee herself and see her over and over again. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek for helping out Chloe in the time of need. He blushed as he saw her swing away. He had grown deep feelings for her. And she for him. Though he did not know.

He talked with Chloe more often now about Superheores and his drawings. People found it a strange that Chloe was actually nice to someone. The only ones who weren't were her super hero companions. Marinette, Adrien and Alya.

"Look who has a boyfriend now." Alya teased Chloe. The four had decided to hang out for the day. Hoepfully no akumas would come this fine day.

"He is not my boyfriend." She crossed her arms as the three other heroes laughed.

 _Crash!_!

"One day!" Alya yelled in agony. "We ask for one freaking day!" They chuckled and walked out of the ice cream parlor and went to transform to save the day...again.


	2. Something There

Queen Bee ran through the roofs as her miraculous beeped loudly in warning. She quickly jumped onto the balcony of a hotel room before a bright yellow flash blinded everyone near.

Chloe sighed in relief as she caught the small kwami.

"That was close." Beebee sighed in Chloe's hands.

"I know." Chloe sighed as she walked in. "You think the others hid in time?"

"Marinette and Adrien have been doing it long enough to hide quickly." Beebee flew off her hands and onto Chloe's shoulder.

"I never would of thought that THEY were Ladybug and Chat Noir." Chloe slightly frowned.

"I bet you Nathaniel doesn't think YOU'RE Queen Bee." The small kwami giggled.

"That's okay." Chloe frowned sitting in front of the mirror. "He'll never know." Beebee frowned at her master before she heard a knock and quickly hid in Chloe's jacket. Chloe turned around seeing The Evillustrator.

"Gah!" She yelled in a surprised tone.

"Hello Chloe." He sneered.

"Y-you again?!" Chloe stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"We have unfinished business." He walked forward drawing something on his tablet.

Chloe looked around as if trying to find something with to protect herself with. Surprisngly, though, a bouquet of roses appeared on her hands.

"Huh?" She looked at them. The Evillustrator was now standing in front of her. She looked up at him seeing he wasn't sneering evilly at her. Instead it was a nice, sweet smile.

She knew this was Nathaniel. She knew he had been akumatized.

She did not know why or why he was here but she nudge Beebee inside her jacket to the call the other kwamis. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't transform with him right there.

Chloe looked at him. Clearly confused of what was going on. Time stood still as they stared at one another. Without a word spoken, The Evillustrator kissed her on her lips. Chloe would of normally pushed him away. But she knew she had grown feelings for the artist.

Chloe kissed back. Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close. His arms slipped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Time stood still as they were lost in the blissful kiss. Neither of them noticing Ladybug, Chat Noir and Volpina had arrived.

Chat Noir and Ladybug stood by awkwardly. Granted they hadn't shared their first kiss yet and here was Chloe smooching the living daylights of The Evillustrator. Volpina laughed to herself towards the two awkwardly standing superheroes.

"Well..." Chat Noir shrugged to himself. "Might as well." He wrapped his arm around Ladybug's waist and pulled her down and went to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Naughty kitty." She chuckled lightly.

"Aww man." He frowned but smiled receiving a kiss in the cheek.

"We should probably leave them." Volpina whispered. "They seem busy."

"Nathaniel is akumatized. We can't just leave him." Ladybug pointed out.

"Good point."

"Hate to interrupt love birds but we must interrupt." Chat Noir yelled out causing the pair to separate in shock.

"Uh...hey." The Evillustrator turned to them as Chloe blushed red as Nathaniel's hair.

Chloe snapped out of the trance from the kiss and snuck off to transform.

It was a short battle due to the fact that Chloe had disappeared and Queen Bee appeared.

The next day at school Chloe and Nathaniel avoided each other at school...well Chloe ignored him anyways.

She enjoyed the kiss. She wouldn't lie about that. But she felt flustered and awkward around him.

He was akumatized. When you're akumatized you do things you're not completely aware of.

He showed more interest in Queen Bee anyways. Not her.

She was now perched on the roof of the school, as Queen Bee, looking at the sunset that hit the Eiffel Tower.

"Hey." She heard his voice. Originally she would have questioned how he got up there but she saw Chat Noir jump on the rooftops in front her.

 _Of course he would give him a lift._

She didn't look at him. Afraid to face him. He kissed her first, but she kissed back and he didn't even know she was Queen Bee.

Nathaniel frowned knowing she was ignoring him. He knew, he made a mistake at kissing Chloe as The Evillustrator. Felt like cheating on the woman of his dreams...of course...unless...they were the same person.

"Beautiful night huh?" He crouched beside her, looking at the now starry night. She stayed quiet. She looked away from him. Her ponytail flipping to the side of her face. He turned his face to her, seeing her beautiful golden locks. "Take it off." He suddenly said. Queen Bee's eyes widened and turned to him with anger in her eyes.

 _Slap_!

"What did I say wrong?!" He held his cheek before replaying his previous phrase. "Oh...uh...I meant I know who you are Queen Bee." Nathaniel placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. Her eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. "I know its you Chloe." He smiled.

Her eyes widened.

 _Yes! I got it right!_

He only guessed it was Chloe. He was hoping it was her. He had gotten to know Queen Bee herself without even realized it. He wanted to jump in joy. Knowing he had gotten it right. But that would have to be in his own time.

"H-how?" She looked at him.

"Um..." Nathaniel rubbed the back of his neck. "When you kissed my cheek, your lips were soft. When I kissed you on the lips, they were just as soft. You both wear ponytails. You both have a bee brooch and you both have sky blue eyes." He smiled.

Chloe smiled back. Something in his told her everything was okay.

Something was there that assured her...

 _ **He is the one.**_

* * *

 **If you want to see Part 3 show your support and leave a review! Thank you! :D**


	3. Finale

"Well...look who has a boyfriend after all." Alya covered her mouth with a giggle, as did Marinette.

"He's not my boyfriend." Chloe crossed her arms. "At least...not yet." She smiled.

"I honestly never saw the day that you would actually like-like Tomato head." Adrien laughed as he wrapped his arm around Marinette.

"Nice one, bro." Nino laughed fist bumping him.

"That was unnecessary, Adrien." Marinette sent him a small glare.

"Oh come on that was funny." He smiled.

"He has the hair of a tomato." Nino added. The three girls rolled their eyes in annoyance, of the two boys.

"I suppose I do." They heard Nathaniel, making the five friends jump in surprise.

"Nathaniel!" Chloe scowled.

"S-sorry." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Hey Nathe. What brings you over here?" Alya raised a brow with cheeky smile.

"I uh...wanted to talk to Chloe about something." He looked at Chloe nervously. "May I borrow her for a minute?"

 _Or my whole life to be exact?_

"Sure!" The 3 heroes and Nino smiled as Nathaniel took Chloe's hand and took her out the school walls.

Adrien smiled, a very Chat Noir smile that didn't go un-missed by Marinette.

"Don't. You. Dare." She looked at him. He smiled before running off into a classroom. Within seconds a green flash was seen through the windows and out came Chat Noir.

"Time for this cat to play Cupid."

"CHAT!" He heard Marinette and Alya shout. He turned around seeing they had transformed.

"But first I have to escape the two angry felines!" He yelped and ran off as the two girls ran after him.

"He never learns." Nino shook his head in amusement.

"What did you need, Nathaniel?" Chloe asked him. He seemed rather nervous. Much more than his usual self.

"Um...I was wondering...if after school...if you weren't busy that is...if you would like to um...go get some ice cream or something?" Nathaniel smiled. "I really want to get to know you more." He smiled.

Chloe smiled back. He was basically asking her out! Well...sort of. Her father would much rather that she went out to dinner with some rich boy, because she was rich herself. But Nathaniel was sweet and caring.

And he saved her in her time in need. He didn't have to but he choose to. He admired her superhero side but he loved both sides of her. He had shown her great respect ever since she began to hang out with him. He never sent her away. He never hesitated into showing her his new drawings.

Hanging out with him, learning a few techniques in drawing herself. She managed to learn to draw a couple of eyes. They weren't as good as his but she liked them. He always gave her feedback and encouraged her every single day.

"I would love to." She smiled. She felt different. Before she was Chloe, daughter of the Mayor. A spoiled brat that didn't care about anyone but herself. Chloe, the girl who loathed Marinette but admired Ladybug. Chloe, the girl who believed the world revolved around her.

But after she got her Miraculous, she discovered who Ladybug was. But she didn't become angry at her model. She was...happy. She found out who Chat Noir was and was beyond happy to know it was Adrien behind the mask this whole time. She found out who Volpina was! Alya! The one who actually spoke back to her the first time they met.

And they discovered SHE was Queen Bee. She expected to be resented and eventually turning evil against them, but they accepted her. They all began to hang out as their normal selves. Adrien confessed his love to Marinette underneath the Eiffel Tower during a Fashion Show that everyone in Paris had attended.

She was a bit upset at first but she had no control over Adrien's heart. Alya and Nino had begun dating a few months before she became Queen Bee. She was the third wheel in two different relationships. When the two couples went out on dates, she was left alone. Sabrina moved to a different school because her father was sent much further far off place of Paris. About an hour's drive from where she now lived to the school.

Not anymore though. She had Nathaniel by her side. Their first date would of been perfect if an Akuma hadn't interrupted. Nathaniel smiled in understandment.

But even though with all these akuma attacks, they lasted 6 years dating until eventually Nathaniel proposed to her on her 22nd birthday. He had been a nervous wreck when asking her but Adrien and Nino encouraged him. They had two sons and a daughter. Beautiful children they were.

Like their parents they were. Except a bit less spoiled. They were still spoiled by the parents and especially grandparents but they grew up humbly.

They grew old and eventually their children left to college. They lived to meet their grandchildren, indeed they did.

It wasn't until one night. On their 78th anniversary, Nathaniel passed away in his sleep. Chloe passed away just a few days after from a broken heart.

Their relationship throughout the years wasn't always perfect.

 _But really who has a perfect relationship these days anyways?_

She didn't like him the first time they met. She teased him a lot in high school and saved him countless times as well. And he saved her. He made her realize, she didn't need no designer clothes to look good. She didn't need a big house and lots of money to be happy.

 _ **All she need was him and the beautiful family they raised together**_.


End file.
